The Jade monkey
by frizzmo992
Summary: Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note: A new story? Yep! That's right folks! Frizzmo992 has a new one for you all. Don't worry, I own both Jackie Chan Adventures, and Dragon Ball Z. Yes! That is right! This time, I'm going to stray off my little path with Jade and Midnight. But, Jade does have the talisman powers. OH, and one more thing, she…..is…..a…SAYAIN! I KNOW, I'M CRAZY RIGHT? HOPE YOU ENJOY! One more thing, please review and this happens after the J-team banishes Shendu and Drago. And when Gohan has his first day of high school.**

**In Jade's bedroom**

**Nobody's pov**

"I'm sooooo bored! It's been two weeks since we defeated Drago and Shendu!" Jade plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I know! I'll go over to section 13 and see if Capt. Black is done with those papers that will permanently make me a secret agent!"

With that she hopped off her bed and began to run to the door until a portal opened up behind her and throughout something small and round. This strange object hit Jade, square in the head. "OUCH!" Jade turned and picked up the object that hit her.

It was an orange ball with four red stars inside. (X D) _Huh? What's this? I ought to go ask uncle._

"UNC….huh?" she stopped as the ball in her hand began to flash and make weird sounds. Just then, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru rushed in, just to see Jade be taken out of sight by a giant….green…three taloned…..dragon hand.

**At Master Roshi's where the rest of the dragon balls are located**

**Nobody's pov**

"Hey everyone! The Dragon Balls are flashing!" Bulma yelled, watching the dragon balls flash. **(I'm not going to add anything inappropriate like in the show. This is for younger viewers.)**

"What! How is that possible? No one called for the dragon, and besides, we don't even have the four star ball. **(One more thing, I changed some stuff. Jackie adopted Jade because her parents are still not her real parents, Jade is 11, Goten is 12 and so is Trunks.) **"Well it looks like the dragon is waking up on its own! Look out!" Master Roshi cried.

Everyone found cover before a huge explosion of light erupted from the 6 dragon balls. When it died down, there was the dragon, in all its glory, but there was something different about it. It was holding something, or someone. Was that a….a girl!

**At Gohan's high school**

**Gohan's pov**

**English class**

When I finished reading aloud I caught Vadel staring at me again, what's up with her?

"Gohan, please get your things, you get to go home early today, thank you." the speaker said. _Thank you! _I thought as I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. Today I decided to go out the front door.

At the same time, Vadel came running through it. _On an important case I guess. _I thought as I walked over to an abandoned building. I looked around and called, "NIMBUS!" after a bit, I heard the familiar sound of the cloud coming toward me. When it came to a halt I heard a voice say, "What the heck is that!" I turned to see Vadel staring wide eyed at Nimbus.

_Oops, gotta fly. _I thought as I jumped on Nimbus and flew as fast as I could to a place Vadel wouldn't expect me to go. Master Roshi's.

**At Master Roshi's**

**Nobody's pov**

**(Jade has her tail, somehow)**

"All mighty dragon, why are you here? We didn't even have all of the dragon balls!" Yancha called out. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm here. I found the four star ball and someone in a dimension in which they should not be in."

With that, the dragon set down the dragon ball, and someone who was curled up in a ball, shivering. And with that, the dragon vanished, and the dragon balls flew up in a blazing light, and flew to the four corners of the Earth.

"Well, there's another world wide search waiting to happen" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Chichi standing in front of the house.

"Oh my god!" Chichi cried as she rushed over to the person that the dragon left. "Guys! Come here! You got to see this!"

Everyone rushed over as Chichi turned the person over to show a Chinese girl, shivering and cold, with a Sayain's tail.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mom, how is this possible? Only Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Dad and I are Sayains. This is impossible! She is impossible!" Gohan cried at his mother. "Gohan! Quiet down. This girl needs some help." Chichi scolded her son. Gohan just grumbled and muttered to himself about how this was impossible.

"Goten, Trunks! Come here please." Chichi called. When the boys were where she was she said, "You two, bring this girl inside and place her on the couch. Bulma, you'll help me heal her wounds. **(Jade got pretty beaten and scratched up on the trip here.) **Gohan, go get some towels, this girl is heating up! Yancha and Roshi, you two go and grab some blankets. Go! Go! Go!" With that, everyone went off to do as they were told.

"Okay, Goten you pick her up from under the arms, and I'll pick up her feet, got it?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, I got it." Goten assured, picking Jade up in a bridal position. "Or, you could do it yourself." Trunks mumbled as he followed Goten inside.

A while later Jade began to wake up. "Hey! Hey guys! She's finally waking up!" someone called. **(This is Jade's pov) **"Huh?" I asked sitting up. When I opened my eyes, I saw a nice looking lady with her black hair up in a tight bun helping me sit up.

"Wow, you healed real fast, even for a Sayain" she told me.

"What?" I asked, and then I felt something furry on my hand. Then I remembered what Midnight had told me. She said that over time, I may grow a monkey's tail and gain amazing powers. _I guess she was right._ I thought, looking down at the tail.

"Hey there!" someone greeted making me jump a bit. I looked up again to see very familiar face.

"Hi, um do I know you? I remember meeting some one that looks like you, but his name was Goku." I said looking at the miniature version of my sister's friend.

"No, I'm Goten, and…wait, did you say Goku?" he asked, wide eyed.

"YOU KNOW GOKU!" everyone cried.

_Oops, I guess I shouldn't have said that._


	2. sorry

** Sorry about this, but this fanfic just ain't gona work. I have no other ideas for this. I do, however have ideas for a similar, but better fanfict. This one fill be called NEW FRIEND, OR FOE? It will be simalar, but it won't be so crazy wierd like the other one. Here's the summary:**

** Midnight has run off again. This time, it's not because some crazy bad guys are chasing her. This time, it's on purpose. She found out that her friend Goku has died thanks to Cell. She has had a vision of a new, and more powerful enemy ready to surface.**

** So, she goes to the Z team's world, using the passage that the magical dragon uses to enter the Z world from it's sluppbering place. Now, appearently, this dragon, the dragon from dragon ball z that grants wishes, is related to Midnight, and thus related to Jade.**

** Now, since Midnight and Jade are twins, and Midnight is passing through a fellow dragon's lair. Jade is dragged through a portal, but instead of ending up infront of Midnight in the dragon's lair. She ends up in the middle of a robbery.**

** Now, by passing through the dragon's lair without stopping. Jade has obsorbed some more dragon DNA. Remember, she got only a little from her dad. Thanks to the extra DNA, Jade grows a dragon's tail, she also has dragon wing tattos, and a few extra suprises. She has also gained the 12 talisman powers again, and the powers of a saiyan that can go super Sayain 4.**

** In other words, she is stronger, faster, smarter, and has more deadly moves than Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta combined! Plus, she gained her father's memories.**

** Well, hop you enjoy it. To read the story, look for the story called, NEW FRIEND, OR FOE? See'a PEACE!**


End file.
